Just See Them Happy
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Pour échapper aux disputes constantes de Lucifer et de Michel, Gabriel emmène deux de ses petits frères sur Terre. Attention, fluff.


**Just See Them Happy**

« Comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ! » rageait l'Étoile du Matin, ses ailes noires déployées comme s'il allait se jeter sur son interlocuteur. « Ce soi-disant _Grand Projet_ pourrait bien causer notre perte à tous ! »

« Lucifer, tu ne peux pas t'opposer aux volontés de Père ! » gronda Michel, des étincelles crépitant dans sa grâce au point de se manifester physiquement. « S'Il a décidé de créer une nouvelle race, tu devras t'incliner comme nous tous ! »

Gabriel claqua la porte sur la dispute.

Il adorait Mish et Luci, il les aimait réellement. Mais dans des moments pareils, il leur portait à peu près les mêmes sentiments que ceux qu'il éprouvait à l'endroit de Zacharie et Virgile.

De la colère. Du dégoût. Presque de la haine.

_Pourquoi il faut qu'ils en reviennent toujours à ce sujet-là ?_

Personnellement, le Grand Projet ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, on verrait bien ce que ça donnerait. Mais à cause de ça, ses deux aînés se hurlaient dessus à la moindre occasion. Alors… il ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Reniflant, s'efforçant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer tellement il se sentait furieux, Gabriel commença à longer le couloir pour sortir du bâtiment.

Il entendit un drôle de bruit. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à du verre qui vibrait. Un son typiquement émis par la grâce d'un ange terrifié.

La source du son se trouvait à quelques mètres de distance dans le couloir. Assis par terre, un nouveau-né d'environ cinq ans, les ailes de la même couleur dorée que ses cheveux, s'efforçait visiblement d'en consoler un autre qui pleurait, aussi brun qu'il était blond.

L'Archange aux cheveux rouges laissa échapper un soupir et s'approcha des deux enfants.

« Et ben » soupira-t-il en s'accroupissant devant ses petits frères, « ça veut dire quoi, toutes ces larmes ? »

Le garçon le plus âgé leva sur Gabriel une paire d'yeux jaunes.

« C'est les cris de Michel et Lucifer qui ont fait peur à Cassie » expliqua-t-il.

Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas douté ? L'Archange reporta son attention sur le garçonnet de quatre ans, dont les yeux bleu ciel dégoulinaient abondamment.

« C'est vrai, ce que dit Zazar ? C'est à cause des cris ? »

Avec un hoquet, l'enfant hocha la tête. Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace ; si lui, Archange et mature, ne supportait pas d'entendre ses deux aînés se hurler après, pas étonnant qu'un simple ange, et nouveau-né par-dessus le marché, fonde en larmes à cause des engueulades de ces gros abrutis.

Une idée se présenta à lui, faisant naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi, Cassie » déclara-t-il en prenant ses cadets dans ses bras, un assis au creux de chaque coude, « moi non plus je n'aime pas les écouter. Alors si on allait dans un endroit plus calme, ça ne te plairait pas ? »

Le petit s'arrêta aussitôt de renifler et leva sur son aîné un regard curieux, imité presque immédiatement par Balthazar. Gabriel sentit sa grâce pétiller d'amusement. Ah, ces deux-là, on ne les changerait jamais.

Gabriel prit bien soin de protéger les enfants lorsqu'il se téléporta. La translation pouvait avoir des effets secondaires parfois désagréables sur certains anges, et il doutait pouvoir supporter avec le sourire que Castiel ou Balthazar lui vomisse dessus.

Lorsqu'il sentit la grâce de ses petits frères pulser d'émerveillement, Gabriel eut soudain l'impression que tout compte fait, la journée ne serait pas si pourrie que ça.

Les trois anges se trouvaient sur une plage de graviers, avec une jungle située à seulement quelques mètres du rivage. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel se reflétait dans la mer, créant l'impression que la plage donnait directement sur le ciel, et qu'il suffirait de sauter pour atterrir sur un nuage.

« C'est trop beau » souffla Balthazar tandis que Gabriel déposait les deux nouveau-nés à terre.

« N'est-ce pas ? » fit gentiment l'Archange. « C'est parce que cette planète est le chef-d'œuvre de Père. Il y aura beaucoup de choses magnifiques ici que tu ne pourras retrouver nulle part ailleurs, tu sais. Hé là ! »

Pendant que Gabriel parlait à Balthazar, Castiel avait entrepris de déambuler sur la plage, tout en détaillant le paysage avec des yeux écarquillés. Sans regarder où il mettait les pieds.

« Attention ! » s'écria l'Archange en soulevant son petit frère dans ses bras. « Encore un peu et tu l'écrasais ! »

Le nouveau-né aux ailes noires baissa le nez et aperçut un poisson gris qui se tortillait sur les graviers, s'efforçant visiblement de rejoindre la jungle verdoyante.

« Il ne faut pas marcher sur ce poisson, Castiel. Père a de grands projets pour lui » déclara gravement Gabriel.

L'enfant considéra brièvement la créature écailleuse avant de lever sur son aîné un regard interrogateur.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il en zézayant très légèrement.

L'Archange hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi le poisson veut aller dans la jungle ? » questionna Balthazar qui les avait rejoints. « Il devrait rester dans la mer ! Je peux le remettre dans la mer ? »

« Non, Balthazar » protesta Gabriel. « Ce poisson est une expérience. Tu ne peux pas le remettre à l'eau, ça gâcherait tout. »

« Oh ! » fit le petit garçon, l'air pensif. « Je peux l'emmener dans la jungle, alors ? »

« Non, tu ne peux pas » répondit l'Archange. « Il faut qu'il y arrive tout seul. »

« Je peux le caresser ? » intervint Castiel.

« Non, tu va lui faire peur. »

« Je peux le toucher avec un bâton ? »

« Non, Balthazar, tu risques de lui faire mal. Quand on fait mal à quelqu'un, c'est qu'on est un méchant garçon. »

« Je peux l'emmener au Paradis ? »

Gabriel sentait venir la migraine.

« Non, Castiel, ce poisson doit rester sur terre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait au Paradis, d'abord ? »

« Ben… »

« Gaby ! Je peux lui trouver un autre poisson comme ça, il sera plus tout seul ? »

« Non, Balthazar, il saura se trouver un partenaire sans aide. »

« Je peux lui offrir un coquillage ? »

« Non, Castiel, un poisson ça ne reçoit pas de cadeaux. D'ailleurs, je crois que ça n'aime _pas _les cadeaux. »

« Mais tout le monde aime les cadeaux ! » protesta le nouveau-né aux ailes noires, incrédule.

« Tout le monde sauf les poissons ! » lança l'Archange qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Je peux lui apprendre la poésie ? »

Gabriel dévisagea avec incrédulité Balthazar qui lui renvoya un regard candide.

« D'où tu la sors, cette idée ? » fit l'Archange stupéfait.

« Heu… Je sais pas ! Mais elle est chouette, non ? » répondit le garçonnet blond avec un sourire rayonnant.

Pour le coup, l'esprit de Gabriel était complètement bloqué. Même lui, il n'aurait jamais eu une idée à ce point _saugrenue_. C'était bien un projet de nouveau-né, tiens…

L'Archange poussa un gros soupir.

« Tu fais comme tu veux. Mais tu ne le touches _pas_, c'est compris ? »

« Ouiii ! » s'écria l'enfant qui partit s'accroupir à côté du poisson qui continuait à se tortiller sur le gravier.

Passant un bras autour du cou de Gabriel, Castiel observa avec intérêt son frère s'adresser au poisson et lui demander de répéter après lui.

« Zazar est marrant » déclara-t-il tranquillement.

« Je ne discute pas » approuva Gabriel, le cœur contracté.

Il sentait que sous peu, les choses se détraqueraient au Paradis. C'était la malédiction des Archanges, plus particulièrement la malédiction du Messager, de pouvoir pressentir le futur. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de place pour des moments comme celui-ci.

Mais si Gabriel pouvait faire quelque chose, ce serait de protéger aussi longtemps que possible ses cadets. Ses petits frères et sœurs si précieux. Leur permettre de rester aussi longtemps que possible des enfants avec la tête remplie de projets idiots comme apprendre la poésie à un poisson.

Il voulait juste les voir heureux. Juste ça.

Père pouvait bien lui accorder ça, non ?

**Inspiré par la fameuse réplique de Castiel dans l'épisode 20 de la saison 6 : "Enseigner le libre-arbitre aux anges, c'est comme apprendre la poésie à un poisson."**


End file.
